


let go

by sadiewolfhard (orphan_account)



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom, elmax - Fandom
Genre: Aged Up, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, I need help, Little bit of Fluff, Lmao what, Making Out, Movie Premier, Oh whale, Smut, So Much Sexual Tension, bottom max, el is a top, for horny lesbians, forgive me jesus, i should probably not be writting this, idk what im doing, im bi, im hella gay, is anyone actually gonna read this, maam, max in a suit, so also for just horny people ig, tbh i just want a gf so we can make out, there isn't enough elmax smut, they famous, they look hot, wheres my bible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sadiewolfhard
Summary: honestly idk i don't know shit abt sex lol jk I do but im writing this in my room as my sister sleeps and infront of the Jesus picture in my room also I watched lesbian porn for the first time so uhm.... im going to hell :Palso making out with a girl is very hot even though im bi





	let go

"Alright so you and the cast are gonna arrive and you are gonna take pictures and then do some interviews then after that you have a meet and greet with fans and then we will get you to your seats" Jane's manager said as she went over the schedule with Jane as they made their way to her movie premier. "Yup got it" Jane said as she scrolled on her Instagram and viewed her co-stars story Jane hated admitting it but she had a huge crush on her co-star, I mean was isn't there to like, she was fearless, confident, she was funny, she was kind, she was charming, she was beautiful. They soon arrived tot the carpet and as soon as Jane got out she was bombarded by paparazzi yelling questions and poses are her

Then another car had arrived.

It was Max

She was wearing an all black suit with white dress shirt and a tie around her neck with high heels that matched perfectly and her hair in a 50s retro style and red lip stick.

Jesus Christ Jane didn't know if she would survive tonight.

Jane couldn't keep herself together constantly stuttering as she was interviewed.

As soon as the movie ended and it was time for the after part Jane quickly made up an excuse that she was tired and didn't feel like partying but she was soon stopped by Max.

"Hey Jane leaving already?" Max asked

"Yeah I don't feel like partying, plus I don't want to be tired for our press tomorrow" Jane said

"Oh can I come with you, I don't feel in a party mood if my favorite girl isn't there" Max said

"Uhm sure" Jane said the next thing Jane knew she was making out with Max.

Jane couldn't control herself as her hands roamed around Max's ass

"fuck you have such a nice ass" Jane said as she nibbled on Max's ear "uh fuck, can I take your dress off" Max said as she took of her pants.

"fuck yes" jane said Max stripped Jane from her dress and took a moment to admire the brunettes beauty

"You’re so pretty baby" Max said as she sucked on Jane's neck

"mhm fuck" Jane said as she palmed Max "Can I take off your shirt and bra" Jane asked "Yes, please" Max said as she panted

Jane took off Max's bra which revealed the prettiest breasts Jane has ever seen and dirtier thoughts started flowing in her head as she started massaging them and then flicking Max's nipples.

"Bedroom please" Max said a she moaned.

Jane then carried the red head to her bedroom and placed her on the bed.

Max decided to take off her lace underwear off and began fingering herself letting out loud moans.

Jane crawled onto the redhead and started humping her.

“ahh fuck” Max moaned

“fuck you’re so sexy” Jane said as she took of the vest max was still wearing

Max quickly went for her tie but was quickly stoped by Jane

“Nuh uh baby you look fucking hot with a tie” Jane said as she slowly sucked on Max’s breasts flicking her tongue over the girls nipples which resulted in Max moaning louder

“Fuck me” Max whispered

“Make me cum all over your sheets” Max said

“Jesus Max didn’t take you for such a dirty girl” Jane said

“Princess I’m gonna have to open you up” Jane said as she took of her bra 

“fucking hell” Max said as she stared at Janes breast 

Jane kissed down Max’s body until she got to were max had her fingers 

“Alright baby I’m gonna finger you so good you’re gonna cum all over my hand” Jane said as she removed Max’s hand and played with Max’s clit 

“ahh uh uh uh” Max yelled as she got more turned on 

“yes baby let everyone know how good I make you feel and how much of a dirty girl you are for me” Jane said as she played with Max

”You ready for my fingers princess” Jane asked as she sucked on Max’s nipples 

“Fuck yes” Max moaned 

Then Jane slowly inserted he index finger and started vigorously pumping in and out 

“you know when I saw you in that suit I wanted to fuck you right then in there in front of the paparazzi you would show them how pretty and needy you are for me” Jane whispered 

“I wanted this since we first made out for the scene kissing you feels heavenly” Max said in between moans 

“You’re so fucking hot wish everyone could see you like this but this is just for me to see” 

“69?” Max whined 

Jane slowly nodded as he eyes filled with lust and need.

They soon go into position and started devouring eachother making them moan and pant like there was no tomorrow.

”m’close” Max said

”cum for me baby” Jane said as she licked Max

After a couple more licks Max had came onto Janes tounge which made Jane orgasm within seconds

As they slowly started breathing at a normal rate Max lies down causing Jane to do the same but she also caressed Max’s entire body touching it like it was delicate china.

”Wow that was amazing” Max said

”Never new you had such a dirty mouth” Jane said as she giggled 

“Didn’t know me wearing a suit turned you on” Max rebutted

”I’m sticky” Jane said 

“Round 2 in the shower?” Max asked 

“It’s on princess” Jane said as she got up from the bed swaying her bare body knowing Max was looking and went into the bathroom 


End file.
